1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to determining a true vertical depth in a borehole. In particular, the invention measures gravitational acceleration in the borehole for this determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In exploration for hydrocarbons, it is important to make accurate measurements of geologic formations. The geologic formations below the surface of the earth may contain reservoirs of oil and gas. The geologic formations may include formation layers and various structures. In a quest for oil and gas, it is important to know about the location and composition of the formation layers and the various structures. In particular, it is important to know about the geologic formations with a high degree of accuracy so that resources are not wasted. Measuring properties of the geologic formations provides information that can be useful for locating the reservoirs of oil and gas. Generally, the oil and gas are retrieved by drilling boreholes into the subsurface of the earth. The boreholes also provide access for taking measurements of the geologic formations.
Well logging is a technique used to take measurements of the geologic formations from the borehole. In one embodiment, a “logging instrument” is lowered on the end of a wireline into the borehole. The logging instrument sends data via the wireline to the surface for recording. Output from the logging instrument comes in various forms and may be referred to as a “log.” Many types of measurements are made to obtain information about the geologic formations. Some examples of the measurements include gamma ray logs, nuclear magnetic resonance logs, neutron logs, resistivity logs, and sonic or acoustic logs.
Typically, a common factor among the logs is that a borehole depth is associated with the measurements. For example, each time a resistivity measurement is made, the measurement is associated with the borehole depth at which the measurement was made. In general, many logs of various measurements are analyzed to make an accurate assessment of the geologic formations. The various measurements may be viewed side-by-side to form a composite picture of the geologic formations. Therefore, it is important to have accurate knowledge of the borehole depth and orientation of the logging tool when each measurement is taken.
The orientation of the logging tool is typically with respect to a vertical axis and magnetic north. Even small errors in determination of the borehole depth can corrupt logging data. An assumption that the logging instrument is moving smoothly through the borehole is not always valid due to rugose and sticky borehole conditions. Additionally, tool centralizers and decentralizers may keep the logging tool from moving smoothly. Horizontal deviations of the borehole may also lead to errors in measuring the borehole depth. It is, therefore, important to know the “true vertical depth” of the logging instrument. The horizontal deviations are not relevant to the true vertical depth.
What are needed are an apparatus and a method for making measurements of the true vertical depth of the logging instrument.